Emeraldspades
Emeraldiya was a houseguest in Big Brother 6, Big Brother 7: All Stars & Big Brother 11. Biography Big Brother 6 Bio Emerald was a strong competitor in BB6. Emerald made waves in the house early on, resulting in her eviction. However, due to battle-backs, she was able to return and have a second chance. She quickly aligned with her showmance, now ex-boyfriend, SatanPage, targeting the other side of the house. She won various competitions, however failed to have a good social game, similar to Page. She did win a "secret power", The Resetter, but choose to not use it. Due to the other side of the house "ganging up", herself and Page found themselves alone outside from SoccerGal294. Unfortunately for Emerald, for fate would beome sealed, getting evicted and placing 6th. Big Brother 7: All-Stars Bio Emerald came back stronger than ever as she took direct control of a majority alliance whilst also being in a-lot of mini ones and also controlling weeks with every HOH and POV she got but unfortunate her is that people flipped on her during her eviction causing a tie to appear and with Co-HOHs the audience had to vote meaning Emerald not only got 12th and second juror but also made history as she is one of the first houseguest to get evicted by the audience. Big Brother 11 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get another chance to return? Yes of course! I've been wanting to prove I can do it without a showmance and that showmances do not define me as a player. I also think I deserve redemption based on my performance in All Stars. What will be your top 3 favorite things to see back in BB? My favorite things in big brother are all centered on the creativity of it. I love the houses, the twists, and the game itself. I found the houses beautiful and innovative, as well as the twists, and the game I just love the social aspect as well as the competitions. It's all interesting and I'm excited to experience it once again. Will you play differently this time around? Of course. But a girl doesn't give it all away on the first date! Who would you love to return with? I really want to play with NEW players. I want to play with vets who I've never played with before. I love variety. Final thoughts? I am very grateful to receieve another opportunity to compete in this series and I cannot wait to see what the season does to improve myself and the series! Bio Emerald entered the BB11 cast with a completely new change in her game, no more showmances. Her idea of gameplay was drastically altered this time around as she felt her biggest flaw last time was being distracted by showmances rather than game. Immediately, she was able to ensure certain allies to be on her side, including BIadez, ImMissBrightSide, Blue18476, Mysticbiancaa and a few more. Her major alliances proved to be a force to be reckoned with. Starting week 1, CEmilees was in the middle and wasn't completely on Emerald's side. However, with Team Yiza OTB, Emerald was able to get out MimiGod who was her biggest rival after certain affiliates of hers were removed from casting before the season began. After Mimi's demise, Emerald continued to have a major impact, more specifically when Team Yoshi was nominated week 2. Emerald's alliance completely flipped the votes against Fineperson24 after she accidentally exposed her vote week 1, showing which side she was on. And of course, Fine was evicted. However, Emerald's own demise began the week after when TiceMaiden scored a win in the HOH competition in Egypt. Tice was on the opposite side of the house, working for Technocal. Due to Emerald's team being vulnerable and the most powerful at this point, they were nominated for eviction. Both Emerald and Ken mcnickle were evicted in the majority and became the 3rd and 4th evictees that week. Although Emerald was a severely early boot, she had a major impact on the game, specifically with her alliances. She placed 18th. Host Opinion When Emerald was cast to compete in BB6, I didn't know what exactly to expect. She was immediately placed on the outs week 2 when the opposite side won power, and she was quickly placed as an early boot. At this point I had no solid opinion on her. However, she redeemed herself quickly when she beat out everyone in the battle-back competition, winning a place back in the game. Her showmance and alliance with Page was both entertaining and amazing to see. They dominated many weeks in the game and proved to be a strong power force. Both survived a good portion of the game before being immediately put into the outs. I found Emerald's BB6 game to be both interesting and really neat. I enjoyed her comeback story and felt she had a good amount of the house on their toes each week. She later returned for the All-Star season. This time around, Emerald really meant business. I found her gameplay to be fierce. She was able to control many of the early weeks without getting a severe amount of blood on her hands. I do feel though, her downfall was her affiliation with Page once more, especially when the Takeover Twist struck the game. Although, the America's Tie Breaker was definitely a controversial twist. There's not too much to say here, she dominated the prejury game alongside AIexWillett but fell fast due to the opposite side winning power. Later on, she competed once more in BB11 without her two-time showmance. I really enjoyed Emerald's determination this time around. She really meant business and came into the game with a strong social and strategic game plan. Her affiliates had her back this time around and her alliance had a major impact on the first two weeks. This in itself is impressive I believe. Although she won no competitions and left the plane quite early, her alliance she formed had a major impact and took the shots they needed to before and after her eviction. Good game, Emerald! Player History - Big Brother 6 Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother All Stars Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *After Week 5 she either won a competition or was nominated. *She is the first female to win Battlebacks. *She won HOH back-to-back in BBAS (week 3 and 5). **Ironically she won the same amount of HOHs in both seasons *She is the first person to win HOH and be evicted the week after during BBAS. *She was always a have during BBAS. *She always voted in majority for BBAS. *She got doubled her placement in BB6. *She is the first houseguest to get evicted via audience. *She was voted in by the audience and voted out by the audience. *She and SatanPage returned in Big Brother 9 to host the "Love Searchers" BOTB. *She always voted in majority for Big Brother 11. *Her placements have decreased by 6 in every season she's participated in (6th in BB6, 12th in BB7, and 18th in BB11). *She's currently the lowest placing AFP/AFH in Big Brother Longterms, placing 18th and still winning the majority. Category:HouseGuests Season 6 Category:6th Place Category:BB6 Jury Category:HouseGuests Season 7 Category:12th Place Category:BB7 Jury Category:LGBT Houseguests Category:HouseGuests Season 11 Category:18th Place Category:Puppetmasters